Brave New World
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: A sudden change in fate leaves a young man from Earth stranded in a galaxy far far away... After he changes the fate of the galaxy he is apprenticed to Anakin Skywalker. Left in a world he thought was fictional with an unusual power, he seeks to find a way to make his mark in this world. Rated M for language, violence, and later chapters
1. New World

**Part 1 – New World**

It was an average day for our young hero, school was a pain, almost having no friends is a bummer in high school.

Then again when you're six foot three Caucasian male who would rather spend his time studying than going out to parties, you don't have a lot of choice.

Then again what little he didn't spend studying he spent watching Star Wars, most kids in Middle School teased him for his knowledge of the series, but then again Middle School is so much more cruel than High School.

What he wasn't expecting was as he was going to buy his brothers an ICEE (the youngest loved ICEEs more than he did air and was more addicted to them than addicts are to cocaine).

His youngest brother was very particular, Dr. Pepper ICEE which he couldn't stand with Coke on the top.

His middle brother was almost exactly the same, except he liked more Dr. Pepper than Coke.

He kept thinking about what his father was going to say when he went back and said he was quitting his school's art club because the teacher in charge was the biggest ass you could imagine.

He once said to his face, "I don't think you should be in this class," he hated him with a passion.

Some of his friends that were in that class actually commented on how they were surprised that their many encounters didn't turn into fistfights.

He was sorely tempted on several occasions, but he knew he would be expelled if he did.

He walked over to the counter to pay them, he dropped the cook, and picked it up, but when he stood up, he didn't expect to see a man about five foot nine dressed in a pair of black and white sneakers, torn jeans, a black shirt, and a green jacket with the hood pulled as far forward as you could possibly imagine.

In his right hand was a bag, in the other was a nickel plated revolver, "Hey," he exclaimed, the man saw him and turned only for the revolver to discharge.

There was a sharp burning sensation, and the feeling of a tremendous amount of force slamming into his chest before a searing pain.

The Coke he was thinking about purchasing landed cap-down on the ground, the cap breaking in two, and shooting off toward the robber, striking him in the throat.

The ex-military cashier grabbed the revolver from the thief who reached up to grab his throat, and emptied the following cylinder into the robber's head.

He ran over to our hero who was lying there, fading fast before seeing a bright white light.

He awoke in a bright white room, his clothes were completely flawless, "Hello," he asked, "Is anyone there?"

"Your time has not yet come," a voice said, almost booming and loud, but very ethereal, "You have done well saving that man's life. You will be rewarded."

"Rewarded," he asked, "How?"

"I grant your deepest desire," the voice said, "Now go, Bruce, and live the life you've always wanted."

Before he knew it his clothes started to change, his shoes turned into thick-soled brown boots with large brown leather straps, his jeans turned into a pair of blue pants that had a white stripe running up the center before shooting off at a forty five degree angle in the direction of the edge of his pants, the 'cut-outs' to say were white and padded. His shirt changed into a long sleeve skin-tight shirt with a baggy robe-like over shirt, and a small hood.

He looked down, and he wasn't standing on a white surface, the area he was standing on was grey, almost ceramic, but as he looked around buildings, and walkways started to form.

Before he knew it, it was nighttime, and a large building behind him started to form.

He was on Coruscant, in the Star Wars Universe, but exactly when was the question.

Before he knew it, he heard the shattering of glass, he looked up, and saw Jedi Master Mace Windu disarming Lord Palpatine.

As he quickly ducked to avoid getting cut by the glass, he saw Master Windu's lightsaber aimed directly at his chest.

He instantly knew what was going on, and quickly ran to try and find a way to stop what was about to happen.

He knew that if he didn't stop what was about to happen then the Sith would win.

In the back of his mind he was asking if this was really going on, if he was not simply dreaming, but then again he felt the bullet burn through his chest, and he felt the heavy winds of Coruscant whipping at his face that night.

He quickly arrived at an outer-door, slammed his open hand on the only panel on the side of the door, and ran inside.

His shoes made a definite squeaking sound as he ran around the hallways, it didn't occur to him that he would soon attract unwanted attention.

He quickly rounded one corner, and at the end of the hall he was noticed by a group of Red Guards.

"Hey," one of them exclaimed, "Identify yourself," Bruce quickly ran the other way, he had no idea what was going on, but he knew he had to make his way to the Chancellor's quarters.

Before long he saw one of the elevator doors closing, and he recognized that face anywhere: it was Anakin Skywalker who was on his way to determine the fate of the galaxy, and the Jedi.

"Wait," Bruce exclaimed, "Stop!"

The doors closed before he could even run towards the doors, but he quickly saw another elevator, and decided to take it.

Quickly slamming on the button, and entering as soon as the doors opened, he slammed on the button that would take him to the Chancellor's quarters.

As the doors still opened, he saw the Red Guard running toward him, but before the doors opened fully, they closed, leaving one of the Red Guards to run straight into the elevator doors.

As he arrived on the Chancellor's level, he could hear the sounds of conversation down the hall which he ran after.

As he got closer he soon heard what he didn't want to hear, the sound of electricity crackling, and Palpatine's voice getting weaker.

"I'm going to end this once and for all," Master Windu said.

"You can't," Anakin said, "He must stand trial."

"He has control over the Senate and the Court," Master Windu said, "He's too dangerous!"

"I'm too weak," Palpatine said as Bruce round a corner and saw them just down the hall, "Don't kill me, please."

"It's not the Jedi way," Anakin said, "He must live," Master Windu began to raise his lightsaber, "I need him!"

Bruce saw Anakin reach for his lightsaber, he stretched out his arms as he neared the area and yelled, "WAIT!"

The three occupants of the room turned to see the new arrival, a Caucasian male in his very late teens with brown hair and blue eyes wearing traditional clothes.

"Who are you," Anakin demanded.

"I'm a friend," Bruce said, "I know what you're going to do Anakin. You can't do it."

"How do you know what I'm going to do," Anakin asked, "I've never met you."

"No, you haven't," Bruce said, "But I know you, Anakin Skywalker, and I know Master Windu, and I know that liar Palpatine."

"Don't listen to him Anakin," Palpatine said, "He's an agent."

"Anakin, trust your feelings," Bruce said, "You know he's deceiving you, playing on your anger, your fear, your emotions."

"He's lying," Palpatine said, "You've trusted me most of your life. Trust me now."

"He's manipulating you," Bruce said as he walked closer, "Master Windu can sense it too. I'm your ally Anakin. You know that I'm not lying."

"The force is strong with you," Anakin said, "But how do I know you're not deceiving me?"

"Look into my eyes," Bruce said as he began to ascend the stairs, "You know I'm not lying. I believe in you. That you know what's right. That you know I'm right."

"I don't know what to believe," Anakin said, "I need to think."

"Anakin, please," Bruce said, "Listen to me," he then grabbed Anakin's shoulder which glowed a bright golden yellow.

Anakin turned towards Bruce with a horrified look in his eyes, as soon as Bruce let go, Anakin stumbled sideways before gasping violently, "What was that you showed me," he asked.

"What do you mean," Bruce asked.

"DON'T LIE TO ME," Anakin yelled before drawing his saber, activating it, and leveling the tip just an inch away from Bruce's chest, the heat of the blade very prominent in front of him, "What was that nightmare you showed me? That suit, that darkness, the hatred."

"It isn't a nightmare," Bruce said, "It's the future if you follow through with his plan."

"Plan," Anakin asked.

"Darth Bane's pyrrhic victory," Bruce said, "The creator of the Rule of Two. It was his idea to destroy the Republic and the Jedi from within. For that he needed to bide his time, he passed on his lesson from apprentice to apprentice before finally coming to him," he gestured toward Palpatine, "Darth Sidious."

"How do you know that name," Palpatine asked.

"He didn't deny it," Bruce said, realizing Palpatine's grave mistake.

"What to believe," Anakin asked before lowering his lightsaber, and turning away, "What do I believe."

"Believe whatever you want," Bruce said, "But do not be blinded by greed," he gently placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "The fear of loss, Master Skywalker is what led to this future."

Anakin looked at Bruce and asked, "What future is there?"

"I showed you what the future is," Bruce said as he seized Anakin by both shoulders, "But to reveal more would only bring you great pain. You are the Chosen One. You decide what to do."

"Do you know how I save the one I love," Anakin asked.

"No," Bruce said, "But I might know where to look," he then pointed at Palpatine, "That is the path to darkness," he then pointed at Master Windu, "That is the path to peace, and maybe even the solution. It's your choice."

Anakin walked over to Master Windu and Palpatine before turning to Master Windu, "I am sorry, Master," Anakin said before raising his lightsaber above his head.

"No," Bruce exclaimed before Anakin brought his saber down with a vengeance, lopping Palpatine's head clean off which rolled off to be forgotten in the streets below.

Bruce dropped to his knees, and exhaled slowly before putting a hand over his heart which was beating very rapidly.

Master Windu and Anakin's lightsabers seemed to extinguish themselves at the exact same time.

Master Windu looked at Anakin who looked back at him, a faint smile crossed his lips before giving Anakin a small nod.

The two of them turned to see the Red Guards running at them before Master Windu held up his hand, stopping them.

They then turned their attention to Bruce, "You, young man," Master Windu said, "What's your name?"

"Bruce," he said as he looked up at the Jedi standing over him, "Bruce Kirkwood."

"What was that vision you showed me," Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Bruce said as he looked at his hand, "I've never used it before now."

"It seems every Jedi has his own unique tricks," Master Windu said as he looked toward Anakin, "But what did he show you?"

"Trust me Master," Anakin said, "You don't want to know."

"Alright," Master Windu said, "Every Master has their secrets."

"Master," Anakin asked as he looked at Master Windu, "Does this mean?"

"Not yet," Master Windu said, "I'll have to clear it with Master Yoda, but I think this justifies a promotion," he then looked back at Bruce, "And a new Apprentice."

Bruce and Anakin looked at Master Windu before Bruce rose to his feet, "Me," Bruce asked, "An Apprentice? To Anakin Skywalker?"

"Why not," Master Windu said, "You're both strong in the force, and I can't think of any better way to break a new student in."

 _First Chapter, what do you think…_


	2. Business At Hand

**Part 2 – New Apprentice**

"Master," Bruce said, "Before we do anything, we have a lot of work to do."

"The Trade Federation," Anakin said.

"I bet I know where to find them," Bruce said as he walked around to Palpatine's console, and activated it, "Everything we need to know about the Sith's plans are right here."

Anakin and Master Windu walked around to the console, "Perfect," he said as he began typing away.

"I'd be careful master," Bruce said, "There's no telling what kind of failsafe he put in place."

"I agree with my apprentice," Anakin said, "I say we get the best tech experts in the Republic in here to take a look at this."

"Very well," Master Windu said before looking up the location of the Viceroy, "Here we are, Mustafar."

"How accurate is it," Anakin asked.

"Call Master Kenobi," Bruce said, "I'm pretty sure he'll be able to back this up."

"Maybe," Master Windu said, "But first, there's some important business to take care of."

"We need a new Grand Chancellor," Anakin said, "The Droid Army is still out there, and we have to get to Mustafar, and deal with the Trade Federation."

"Unfortunately I can't authorize that," Master Windu said, "And I'm sorry to say, you're a master now, but you don't have the authority to authorize a mission like this."

"With all due respect Master Windu," Bruce said, "If we don't move on the Trade Federation now, the Viceroy might be long gone by the time we arrive."

"I know that, young one," Master Windu said, "But even as the most highest ranking member of the Council, I don't have the authority. The Chancellor is the only one that can."

"Then we need a new Chancellor," Anakin said, "But who?"

"Isn't there a line of succession," Bruce asked, "Should the Chancellor die or be removed from office, wouldn't the next in line take his place?"

"That would be the case," Master Windu said, he then turned to the Red Guards, "Guards, bring the Vice Chancellor to us."

"Also," Bruce said as he held up his hand, "Summon Senator Organa."

"Senator Organa," Master Windu asked.

"We need someone the senators will respect," Bruce said, "He's the most logical choice being as he's well known in the Senate, and he's a patriot."

Mas Amedda walked into the room not half an hour later along with Senator Organa.

"Master Windu, Jedi Skywalker," Mas Amedda said as he walked in to see Clones lined up in the room going through the Chancellor's achieves, and taking a body away on a stretcher, "Is that?"

"I am sorry," Master Windu said, "But we had no choice."

"He was our Chancellor," Mas Amedda said, "I hope the excuse is good."

"I believe our friend can explain it best," Anakin said as he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

The feeling of Anakin's prosthetic arm on his shoulder made him feel a little creeped out being as it was the first time he had felt a skeletal robotic hand.

"What can he tell me," Mas Amedda asked.

"I believe I can show you," Bruce said as he walked up to him, and held out his hand, "Give me your hand."

Mas Amedda grabbed Bruce's hand which glowed the same golden yellow his hand did when he showed Anakin what could have happened.

Mas Amedda cupped his hands over his eyes when he saw that, "What was that?" He asked.

"That would have been the future," Bruce said, "If we had not stopped it."

"That man was the Chancellor wasn't it," Amedda asked.

"Yes," Bruce said, "It's a bit of a complicated story…"

"That we don't have time to explain," Master Windu said before walking up to the Vice Chair, "Vice Chancellor, with Chancellor Palpatine dead the Republic is without a leader. Vice Chancellor we need a new Chancellor, and you are next in line."

"You want me to fill the role of Palpatine," Amedda asked.

"We have no choice," Anakin said, "Without you, the Republic has no leader, and without one we could fall apart."

"Very well," Amedda said, "But why is Senator Organa here?"

"We need a witness outside of the Jedi," Master Windu said, "Senator Organa was the most logical choice."

"I guess," Amedda said, "Shall we begin?"

Anakin brought forth the Galactic Constitution which he held out to Mas Amedda, "Vice Chancellor Mas Amedda," Master Windu said, "Place your left hand on the book, raise your right, and begin the pledge."

Amedda placed his hand on the book, raised his right, and began, "I, Mas Amedda, by the powers bestowed upon me by the Republic Senate do solemnly swear to preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the Republic against all enemies foreign and domestic. To always rule by example, and to never infringe upon the rights of others."

"Congratulations Grand Chancellor," Master Windu said as he held out his hand which Chancellor Amedda shook.

"Now," Chancellor Amedda said as he sat at his new desk, "There is work to be done," he then gestured toward Senator Organa and Bruce, "Will you two join me?"

Bruce and Senator Organa joined Chancellor Amedda, "Senator Organa, with me stepping up as Grand Chancellor of the Republic, there is need for a Vice Chancellor," he said, "Logic would dictate that I would chose one based upon experience. But seeing as you are the best choice, I would not have anyone else join my side in the Senate."

"I would be honored, your Excellency," Senator Organa said as he gave a small bow.

The Grand Chancellor then turned toward Bruce, "You, young man," he said, "What's your name?"

"Bruce," Bruce said, "Bruce Kirkwood, your Excellency."

"What was your role in this," Chancellor Amedda asked.

"I was the one that helped Masters Skywalker and Windu with Palpatine," Bruce said, "I knew what would happen if Master Skywalker would continue on the path that Palpatine was manipulating him on, and I couldn't let that happen."

"Indeed," Chancellor Amedda said, "And what will be your role from now on?"

"Apprentice to Master Skywalker," Bruce said as he looked at Anakin, and gave a small nod.

"You've been promoted," Chancellor Amedda said as he looked at Anakin, "And this is your new Apprentice?"

"You've seen his talent," Anakin said, "He has a lot of skill for someone of his age."

"Indeed," Chancellor Amedda said before looking back at Bruce, "Are you a citizen of the Republic?"

"No, your Excellency," Bruce said, "I am not."

"Then allow me the first to welcome you," Chancellor Amedda said as he held out his hand which Bruce shook, "I will make sure you get full citizenship," he then turned to the Masters, "Now, onto business."

"Indeed," Master Windu said, "Your Excellency, we believe we know Viceroy Gunray's location."

"And the rest of the Trade Federation," Chancellor Amedda asked.

"It would stand to reason that if Viceroy Gunray is there, then the rest of the Federation and the leaders of the Separatists would be there with him," Anakin said.

"Before that," Bruce said before turning to the Chancellor, "Your Excellency, there is one more part to Palpatine's plan that has yet to be implemented that must immediately addressed."

"And what would that be," Chancellor Amedda asked.

Bruce activated the console in front of the Chancellor to reveal the plans for Order 66, "That would be this," Bruce said, "It's called Order 66. It will initiate the Great Jedi Purge. In effect, it will turn the Clone Troopers against the Jedi."

"And cause them to be viewed as traitors," Chancellor Amedda said, "This is a serious threat. I will make sure this entire program is erased, and that all Clones that have this will have such programming removed."

"That might take a while your Excellency," Bruce said, "I'm afraid it's in every Clone."

"Then it must be addressed immediately," Chancellor Amedda said before looking at Vice Chancellor Organa, "Vice Chancellor, see to it that the Cloners on Kamino are alerted, and that this programming is removed from every Clone before they leave the planet."

"Yes, your Excellency," Vice Chancellor Organa said as he nodded toward the Chancellor, then to Bruce, and then to Masters Windu and Skywalker before leaving.

"Now, we must begin by contacting Viceroy Gunray," Chancellor Amedda said, "We give him and the Separatists a chance to surrender before we send a fleet after him."

"Your Excellency," Bruce said, "With all due respect, we can't do that."

"And why not," Chancellor Amedda asked, "Young Jedi?"

"Your Excellency," Bruce said, "If we alert Viceroy Gunray that we know where he is, he'll take the Separatist Delegation, and go into hiding the second we alert him to the fact that we're onto him."

"Maybe, young Jedi," Chancellor Amedda said, "But if we were to submit to every whim a well-educated young man such as yourself had we would be giving out free speeders to everyone, and having a drink break every day on Coruscant."

"But, your Excellency," Bruce said.

"Enough, young Jedi," Chancellor Amedda said, "Do not forget, that I am Chancellor, and that you are only a Jedi."

"Of course, your Excellency," Bruce said, "Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Chancellor Amedda said, "You are young, ambitious, you want to be heard. I cannot blame you for this."

"Thank you, your Excellency," Bruce said.

Chancellor Amedda activated the holo-frequency for Viceroy Gunray's holo-communicator, and stood up before walking in front of the holo-communicator.

Viceroy Gunray appeared on the communicator, "What is the meaning of this," he asked, "How'd you get this frequency?"

"I'm afraid your master is dead," Chancellor Amedda said, "I am the new Chancellor of the Galactic Republic."

"We know," Viceroy Gunray said, "Mas Amedda. Lord Sidious said we could trust you."

"I'm afraid you've been misinformed," Chancellor Amedda said, "I'm giving you this one chance to surrender to the Republic."

"I will do no such thing," Viceroy Gunray said, "You have nothing. There are no Republic ships within distance to come and arrest us."

"If you do not surrender then there will be no trial when we find you," Chancellor Amedda said, "I'm giving you this chance, surrender peacefully, and you will be able to retain your position as Viceroy of the Trade Federation along with your other delegates. I am dispatching a clone cruiser to Mustafar. If you are not there by the time they arrive I will attach a shoot-to-kill order to the warrants for your arrest."

Viceroy Gunray broke out laughing, "Good luck then," he said as the line cut.

"What's our next move Chancellor," Master Windu asked.

"What's the status of our forces," Chancellor Amedda asked.

"Unknown," Master Windu said, "We know that General Grievous is dead, but the planets our the other members of the Council are on are still battlefields."

"Return to the Temple," Chancellor Amedda said, "Call together the members of the Council, and find out their situation."

"Yes, your Excellency," Master Windu said.

"There is one more thing," Chancellor Amedda said, "Make sure that they know that we know where the Separatist Leadership is. We need to act on this at once."

"Yes, your Excellency," Master Windu said.

"Good," Chancellor Amedda said, "I must begin plans for Chancellor Palpatine's funeral procession."

"Funeral Procession," Anakin asked, "Your Excellency, you've learned that Palpatine was a Sith Lord threatening to overthrow the Republic."

"That's what we know," Chancellor Amedda said, "But the Republic must not know of Chancellor Palpatine's true identity."

"He's right," Bruce said, "The Republic can't know."

"Excuse me, young Apprentice," Master Windu asked.

"Masters, he's right," Bruce said, "If word were to get out that Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith and was planning to overthrow the Republic, it would be highly unlikely they would believe it. He had led the Republic to a new age of prosperity to which the people have flourished beneath his rule. Not to mention if word were to reach the Senate that it was Master Skywalker that killed the Chancellor and was promoted for it, what would that do to the reputation of the Jedi? Not to mention his injuries, there is nothing to suggest that he was a Sith, only a few lightning scars, and a saber mark across the neck. Also there are no cameras recording what has happened inside this room, and the Red Guards are sworn to secrecy. We are responsible for creating his alibi."

"You hold the wisdom of many great Jedi, young one," Chancellor Amedda said, "Tomorrow the entire Republic will be made aware of the Chancellor's tragic death at the hands of a Sith Assassin. That you were too late, but engaged the Sith, and Master Skywalker was able to injure him but were unable to stop him from escaping. At the cost of your fellow Masters' lives."

"And we come off clean, and so does he," Master Windu said.

"That's the way it has to be, I'm afraid Master Windu," Chancellor Amedda said, "I will declare a day of mourning, the call for this assassin's head will be heard from every corner of the galaxy, and the entire Republic will stand behind the war now more than ever. You may tell your fellow Masters, but no one else. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your Excellency," Anakin said, "We will return to the Temple."

Bruce followed Master Windu and Skywalker out the door, and once they arrived in the garage, watched as the Clones loaded the bodies of the dead Masters into a single dropship.

"To think," Master Windu said, "They entered this area on their feet, and now leave on stretchers."

"They are heroes, Master Windu," Bruce said, "They held off Sidious long enough for me and Master Skywalker to arrive. Darth Sidious is dead, and what follows will not come to be."

They walked into the drop ship, and kept their eyes on the bodies of the fallen Masters as the dropship flew away.

 _What do you think…_


	3. Beginning

**Part 3 – Business**

Arriving back at the Jedi Temple, the Clones began by carrying the former Masters off of the dropship.

As Master Windu, Anakin, and Bruce stepped off the dropship, and up to Master Shaak Ti, "What happened," she asked.

"We won," Master Windu said, "At great cost," he then put his hand on Shaak Ti's shoulder, "Come, we must inform the rest of the Council."

As they walked to the Council elevator, Shaak Ti looked over at Bruce and asked, "By the way, Master Windu," she said, "Who is this young man?"

"This is Bruce," Anakin said, "My new Apprentice."

"Apprentice," Shaak Ti asked, 'You haven't had a student since Padawan Tanno."

"The force is strong with this one," Anakin said, "I haven't felt a force presence like his in years."

"What was his role in this," Shaak Ti asked.

"He's the one that helped Anakin," Master Windu said, "Probably saved him."

"Good," Master Ti said as she held out her hand, "Welcome to the Jedi order."

"Charmed to meet you," Bruce said as he took Shaak Ti's hand and kissed it.

"Ohh," Anakin said with a slight smirk on his face, "Real nice."

"Charming," Shaak Ti said a small laugh as the elevator opened to reveal the Council Chambers.

"You'll stand here," Anakin said as he gestured to his seat just to the side of him, "Right next to me, my young pupil."

"Yes, Master," Bruce said as he joined his master's side.

As Master Windu and Shaak Ti took their seats, Master Windu pressed a few buttons on his console and summoned the council members.

The holographic images of the masters appeared in their chairs, save for Master Kenobi, "Summoned us, why have you, Master Windu," Yoda asked.

"So awesome," Bruce thought.

"I am sorry Master," Master Windu said, "But we have news. Senator Palpatine has been revealed to be the Sith Lord we've been looking for."

"Then our worst fears are confirmed," Master Plo Koon said, "I can guess by you calling us means that he is dead?"

"Yes," Master Windu said before looking at Anakin, "Courtesy of Master Skywalker, and his new Apprentice."

"Master Skywalker," Master Mundi asked.

"He saved the Republic," Master Windu said, "The Jedi Order, and possibly, myself. I say that merits a small promotion."

"Agree, I do," Master Yoda said.

"Master Windu," Master Stass Allie spoke up, "Forgive me, but we seem to be a few members short. Where are Masters Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin?"

A stilled silence fell over Master Windu, Shaak Ti, Anakin, and Bruce, Master Windu looked up at Master Allie, and gently shook his head.

"Palpatine," Master Depa Bilaba asked.

"I'm afraid so," Anakin said, "They died heroes of the order."

"And Chancellor Palpatine," Master Plo asked.

"Unfortunately newly-appoint Grand Chancellor Amedda said news of the Chancellor's true identity must remain confidential," Anakin said, "He mad a case that doing so could plunge the Republic into Chaos. And, to be honest, we agree with him."

"Indeed," Master Plo said, "If it were to be revealed that the Chancellor was a Sith, it could do very serious damage to the reputation of Force Users."

"Then we agree, we do," Yoda said, "That remain hidden Chancellor Palpatine's identity, will be."

"Now, Masters," Master Plo said, "I would like to please ask," he looked up at Bruce, "Who is our newest arrival?"

"Forgive my manners," Master Windu said before holding his hand out to Bruce, "Masters, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the Jedi Order, Apprentice Bruce Kirkwood."

"I am honored to be in your presence, great masters," Bruce said as he slowly bowed before them.

"Share the feeling we do, young one," Master Yoda said, "Strong in the Force, you are."

"He has an amazing Force Talent," Anakin said, "He showed me what would happen should the Chancellor win."

"The ability to tell the future," Master Mundi asked, "I have heard of this, but I don't think we've met someone who can show it to someone."

"A rare find, it is," Master Yoda said, "Begin his training at once you must, Master Skywalker."

"Indeed Masters," Anakin said.

"There is one more thing," Master Windu said, "Viceroy Gunray and the rest of the Separatist leaders have been located on Mustafar."

"Act upon this, we must," Master Yoda said, "A Jedi, must go."

"Who," Master Plo asked.

"A master is needed," Master Allie said, "Someone with a lot of experience."

"I concur," Master Plo said, "Master Windu should go."

"All for," Master Windu asked.

"I," Anakin said.

"I," Master Plo said.

"I," Master Mundi said.

"I," Shaak Ti said.

"I," Master Yoda said.

"All opposed," Master Windu asked, no one answered, "Very well, is there anything else?"

"Yes, Actually," Bruce said, "No disrespect masters, there is one more thing that I believe is more important than my training right now."

"We will bury our dead in time," Master Plo said, "Don't worry young one."

"But agree with him, I do," Yoda said, "The Chancellor might be dead, but so are many of our fellow Masters. We will honor our masters' memories, and then back to the war."

"Very well," Master Windu said, "Council adjourned."

As Master Windu, Anakin, and Shaak Ti stood up, they walked to the elevator where upon entering, Shaak Ti spoke up, "Now we must figure out who will replace our fallen masters."

"I do have one suggestion," Bruce said, "What about Masters Secura and Luminara?"

"They are very good masters," Shaak Ti said, "It would stand to reason they would be the next in line."

"That's only two," Master Windu said, "We still need one more."

"We will find him, or her," Anakin said, "Where ever they are."

As the doors opened, the four of them went separate ways, "Where do we begin," Bruce asked.

"There is something we have to do first," Anakin said, "Where I have to be."

The two of them arrived at the hanger where Anakin quickly chose a speeder, "This is awesome," he said.

"A little happy," Anakin asked.

"I've seen pictures of this place," Bruce said as Anakin raised the speeder, and took off, "Never in all my years did I think I would be flying through them."

"Awestruck," Anakin asked.

"A little," Bruce said, "But I think that can wait until later."

"Indeed," Anakin said, "Now that we're away from prying ears," he looked a Bruce, and seized his shoulder, "What do you know about how the one I love dies?"

"Anakin," Bruce said as he held up his hands, "What I showed you there wasn't the worst of it. I don't even know how to use that power. I can tell you one thing. It's Palpatine's fault that Padme died in your vision."

"What," Anakin asked.

"It was part of his plan," Bruce said as Anakin turned towards his wife's apartment, "Palpatine was playing on your fear," he then turned around to face him, "What he did lead to your wife's death."

"But does that…" Anakin said before he paused, "Wait a minute, how do you know of me and Padme?"

"Master, do you really need to ask that question," Bruce asked, "I know about a lot, I know about a lot of things."

"Such as," Anakin asked.

"I know that you're married for one," Bruce said, "That Master Yoda was once contacted by the late Master Qui-Quon Jin which allowed him to find the secret to having his spirit live beyond his body."

"I'm impressed," Anakin said.

"I knew about Order 66," Bruce said, "And I know that Master Secura is going to be very upset about the thought of replacing Master Fisto."

"Why is that," Anakin asked, "Besides the fact that they were close?"

"They were more than close," Bruce said, "They came very close to breaking their oaths to the order on several occasions. If they weren't dedicated to their oaths then their relationship could have gone a lot further than it already did."

"How far could it have gone," Anakin asked.

"You seriously want to gossip about a dead Jedi Master, and one of the most beautiful Jedi Masters when they aren't here," Bruce asked.

"Somewhat," Anakin said, "Jedi aren't supposed to form connections, but maybe it's what's called for at this moment in time."

"Alright," Bruce said, "It could have gone to them having a bunch of little blue and green children."

"Wow," Anakin said, "And that comment about her being beautiful? I'll make sure that stays with us."

"Thank you, master," Bruce said.

The two of them arrived at Padme's apartment where R2-D2 and C-3PO were waiting, "Master Anakin," C-3PO said as they arrived, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, 3PO," Anakin said as the two of them disembarked.

There was a series of whistles that came from R2 as Bruce disembarked behind Anakin.

"R2," C-3PO exclaimed in his usual manner before turning Bruce, "A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Bruce said as he gave 3PO a slight nod, "It's quite an honor."

Anakin walked upstairs to see Padme eagerly waiting for him, "Anakin," she exclaimed as she ran into him, "I just heard about the Chancellor. I thought you were dead."

"I'm fine," Anakin said, "Everything's fine."

"What's wrong," Padme asked, "You seem sad."

"It's the Chancellor," Anakin said, "He…" Anakin looked at Padme before considering what would happen if he told her, "He died right in front of me."

"Oh Anakin," Padme said as she hugged him, "I'm so sorry. I know you two were close."

"Not that close," Anakin said, "I have news. They've promoted me to Jedi Master."

"Anakin," Padme said as they pulled apart, "That's wonderful!"

"They've assigned me a new apprentice," Anakin said.

"A new apprentice," Padme began, "But who…," she then heard sounds from downstairs, and looked toward the entrance to the veranda, "Is there someone else here?"

Anakin chuckled, "That's him," he said before taking her hand, "Come, I want you to meet him."

"I've never been in the presence of droids like you," Bruce said as he walked around 3PO and R2.

"There aren't any droids on your planet," 3PO asked.

"There are," Bruce said, "But they're primitive."

There was a series of whistles from R2, "I'd have to agree on R2," 3PO said, "It sounds like your planet could use a tune-up."

As soon as Padme entered the room, Bruce turned his attention to her and was immediately awestruck.

"Padme," Anakin said before holding out his hand, "This is my new apprentice, Bruce Kirkwood."

Bruce walked up to Padme who held out her hand which Bruce kissed, "You'll forgive me for not being very talkative, Senator Amidala," Bruce said, "Tales of your beauty are the stuff of legend on my planet. Needless to say, meeting you now, I can tell you these tales don't do you justice."

"I like him already," Padme said as she looked up at Anakin before looking back at Bruce, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Bruce said.

"Come," Padme said as she held out her hand to the couch, "Please, sit."

"Thank you," Bruce said as he sat down, the couch was firm and comfortable, unlike what was back home: a cloth couch that was slightly sunken in because his kid brother slept on it every night he was in middle school all because he didn't like the fact his bed was the furthest in the back from him and his brother's rooms.

"How'd you meet," Padme asked.

"We actually met when we were chasing down the assassin," Bruce said, "The one that killed the Chancellor."

"How," Padme asked.

"While Master Windu and Anakin were fighting the assassin, I tried to get the Chancellor to safety," Bruce said, "I failed, of course. But I was able to grab the assassin's lightsaber which allowed Anakin to wound him."

"Unfortunately, he got away," Anakin said, "Tomorrow the entire Republic will mourn our failure, and war will explode."

"Especially with the Viceroy still out there," Bruce said, "Who knows where they went."

"And who they'll recruit," Anakin said.

"Enough of that," Padme said, "I'd like to know more about you Bruce."

"Oh," Bruce said, "Well I was raised in a small town on a planet, far, far, far away from here."

"Family," Padme asked.

"Mom, and two brothers," Bruce said.

"No father," Padme asked.

"I don't know him," Bruce said, "He ran out on mom right after she got pregnant."

"I'm sorry," Padme said.

"Don't worry about it," Bruce said, "From what mom told me he wasn't a great guy."

"Where is your homeworld," Padme asked.

"It's far away from here," Bruce said, "And very secretive. I am the first person from my planet to travel this far."

"Indeed," Padme said, "What's it called?"

"Earth," Bruce said, "It's called Earth."

"Are there any other aliens on your planet," Padme asked.

"Unfortunately not," Bruce said, "Many of my people are beyond xenophobic. Some of them can't even stand to be around people that have a different skin color than them."

"Sounds terrible," Padme said.

"It was," Bruce said, "I couldn't live like that. So I hitched a ride on the nearest transport I could find, aimed it straight for here, and didn't look back."

"I'm glad you did," Anakin said, "You probably saved me from making a grave mistake, and Master Windu would be dead right now."

"Well I for one am thankful," Padme said.

"Thank you, Senator," Bruce said.

"I for one," Anakin said, "Am tired."

"Anakin, are you sure you should be…" Padme began.

"It's alright," Anakin said as he stood up, taking Padme with him, "He knows."

"He knows," Padme asked.

"He knows a lot," Anakin said, "It's kind of weird the stuff he knows."

"Good night, master," Bruce said as he looked out the veranda at Coruscant, never in all his years did he believe he would be sitting there, staring at the actual city.

 _How was that one for ya…_


	4. Funeral

**Part 4 – Training**

The next day Padme, Anakin, and Bruce sat in and watched Chancellor Amedda addressing the Republic, his address being broadcasted across all quadrants.

"My fellow Republic Citizens," Chancellor Amedda said, "It is with heavy heart, that I appear today for it is my sad duty to report the murder of our beloved Chancellor Palpatine," there were many murmurs, some tears, and some cries of outrage, "Last night, a Sith Assassin infiltrated the Chancellor's headquarters and tortured him for information before killing him. Unfortunately, the Jedi Order was alerted, but could not arrive in time to save the Chancellor. The Sith Assassin was driven off by the Jedi, but not before he killed three of the Jedi's finest Masters. In accordance with the Republic Constitution I have assumed the title of Grand Chancellor," he then pointed to Vice Chancellor Organa, "And have selected Senator Organa as my Vice Chancellor," there was scattered applause throughout the room before Chancellor Amedda continued, "Using information obtained through Republic Intelligence, we believe that the Trade Federation is responsible for smuggling the Sith Assassin onto Coruscant."

Bruce leaned in close to Anakin and whispered, "He's doing an amazing job of selling it."

"Without a doubt," Anakin said, "Never mind that we know what happened."

"With the discovery of this mysterious assassin," Chancellor Amedda said, "I am expanding the senate's allotted budget to grow more Clone soldiers. The murderous coward that killed our beloved Chancellor will not escape justice, and neither will the Trade Federation," there were a great many mumbles of agreement from the audience gathered there, "Today, we will honor the great Chancellor with a day of mourning. Followed by his funeral procession which begins tonight."

There was thunderous applause that broke out among the crowd, "Alright," Anakin said as he and Bruce stood up, "It's time. We need to return to the temple. Your training begins today."

"Indeed, Master," Bruce said.

"I'll see you later," Anakin said as he put his hand on Padme's shoulder, and smiled before walking off.

"Today is the day that my training begins," Bruce said, "Little excited, and a little nervous."

"Don't be," Anakin said, "You'll do just fine."

Studies was the first thing that Anakin sought to show Bruce, any Jedi needs to study the ancient texts.

One of the things that Bruce noticed was a little confusing, scholars argue that the first Jedi temple was build on the planet of Ahch-To, some on Tython, others Ossus, Coruscant was among them, and Jedda was another.

The old tales of the reformed Revan, of the final war in which the Sith were 'destroyed', and of the tales of the Jedi that followed.

The whole information was fascinating, the earliest record that he could find was of a Jedi that first came to Coruscant when the Temple about first was constructed.

He had used spare parts from scrap dealers he met around the planet, and a kyber crystal the Order had confiscated from a Devaronian smuggler.

"Excuse me, dear," the Chief Librarian Jocasta Nu said as she walked over with a single record which Bruce instantly turned to acknowledge her, "But I do need that record of Revan."

"Of course," Bruce said as he held out the record to her.

"I think you should find this one to be a bit more informative," Master Nu placed the record down in front of Bruce which Bruce saw was a history of unique force abilities.

"Thank you," Bruce said, "This could be quite informative."

Studying the many unique powers and the Jedi that controlled them was very, very informative: the Nautolan female Jedi that could use her powers to see through solid objects which she used to help medical droids repair seriously damaged organs.

There was the male Twi'lek who used his power of reading an individual's thoughts to single out Sith spies in the Order following the First Jedi Purge and the scourge of Darth Nihilus during the reconstruction of the Jedi Order.

All throughout the records though, there was one thing he noticed, no single Jedi had his ability to share experiences or things he's seen.

 _That night_ …

"I assure you Master nothing's wrong," Anakin said, "My promotion is only a few extra meetings. Then there's my new apprentice."

"You mean the man that saved your butt last night," Obi-Wan asked.

"He didn't save me," Anakin said as he entered the library, "He just showed me the way."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said, "We're just finishing up here on Utapau. As soon as we're done we should be heading back to Coruscant."

"You'll still miss the funeral," Anakin said, "They're going to light the pyres in one hour," he then walked up to Master Nu, "My apprentice?"

Master Nu pointed to a desk on the second level, and went back to delivering a few records.

"I'll be there over the hologram," Obi-Wan said, "How's your new apprentice doing?"

"He just started today," Anakin said as he headed up to the second level, "We'll see when we get up there."

"Hopefully he's doing better than you with his studies," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sure he's doing just…" Anakin said before looking up and seeing Bruce slumped over in his chair, ancient text pilled all around the desk, "Fine."

"What," Obi-Wan asked.

"You said you hoped he was doing better than me with his studies," Anakin said as he continued walking over to Bruce, "Looks like you got your wish. Call you back," as Anakin hung up the call, he walked over to Bruce, and gave him a slight nudge, "Bruce, wake up."

Bruce sat up, before looking at his master, "Oh," he said with a slight yawn, "Master. I mused have dozed off."

"How many of these have you read," Anakin asked as he picked up one of the records.

"Almost all of them," Bruce said as he turned off the one he was reading.

"I'm impressed," Anakin said, "You seem to be taking your studies very seriously."

"Thanks," Bruce said.

"Come on," Anakin said, "It's time."

"The funeral," Bruce asked.

"Yes," Anakin said, "Come, it's time for your first Force lesson."

Anakin and Bruce walked down to the speeder garage, "This is one thing I'm not looking forward too," Bruce said.

"A lot of us aren't," Anakin said as they walked up to one of the speeders, Bruce noticed a Jedi robe draped over the back.

"Who's this for," Bruce asked.

"That's yours," Anakin said, "Just arrived."

Bruce picked up the robe, and slid it on, "Not a bad fit," he said, "It'll do very nicely."

"Good," Anakin said as he entered the speeder, and flew off.

The temple would have allowed them to be buried at the temple, but as they were Masters, a funeral pyre would be a more appropriate funeral.

As they arrived, they noticed they were quite a ways away from Galactic City, probably so the Republic could mourn separate from the Jedi.

As they arrived, Master Yoda, who was broadcasting via the holographic projector was finishing up his speech, "Live through us, forever they will," he said.

Shaak Ti walked up to the pyres, and touched the torch to the wood underneath the deceased Jedi.

Anakin put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "It's time," he said, "Focus, think of nothing else," Bruce cleared his mind, and closed his eyes, "Reach out, what do you feel?"

"I can feel… confusion," Bruce said, "Sadness… despair."

"Good," Anakin said, "Where can you feel it?"

"Mostly in me," Bruce said, "But I can also feel it around me. It's all around," he opened his eyes, "It's like water."

"Indeed," Anakin said, "That's the force. Emotions, experiences, it's all connected."

"I get it," Bruce said, "That's how it works."

"Indeed," Anakin said, "Now where is the emotion the strongest?"

Bruce looked around before noticing Master Secura standing with her arms crossed, her face heavy with despair and grief.

"With Master Secura," Bruce said.

"She had a close relationship with Master Fisto," Anakin said.

"Master Skywalker," Master Yoda said as they looked down to see Master Yoda looking up at them.

"Master Yoda," Anakin said, "This is unexpected."

"Wondering if I could talk to your new apprentice, I was," Master Yoda said.

"I'd welcome it," Anakin said.

Master Yoda gestured down the stairs which Bruce followed him down, Master Yoda took his seat on the edge of the terrace overlooking the city ad Bruce sat in front of him.

"Your hood, remove it," Master Yoda said, "Your face I wish to see."

Bruce lowered the hood to reveal his face to Master Yoda, "There's not much to look at, Master Yoda," Bruce said, "You've probably seen a lot of people like me."

"Seen your face, I have not," Master Yoda said, "When you first arrived outside the Chancellor's Office, sensed you, I did."

"You knew I was there," Bruce asked.

"Yes," Master Yoda said, "Saved young Skywalker and Master Windu, you did. Difficult, is the path you've chosen to walk. Taken to studying the past, I heard you have."

"Those that don't know history are doomed to repeat it," Bruce said.

"Indeed," Master Yoda said, "Hold the wisdom of the ancients, you do."

"Maybe," Bruce said, "It's hard to believe I'm actually here. That I'll be learning from Anakin Skywalker."

"And this power, I heard of," Master Yoda said, "Heard of it, I have not."

"I've never known I've had it before yesterday," Bruce said, "I never knew I could use the force before yesterday."

"Learn, you will," Master Yoda said, "The right person to teach you, Skywalker is."

"I look forward to learning from him," Bruce said, "And hopefully, you have some things to teach me as well."

"Has something to teach you, everyone at the temple does," Master Yoda said, "In your future, great things I see."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Bruce said.

"Return to honor the dead, we must," Master Yoda said as he walked back to the pyre with Bruce.

"You're making friends left and right," Anakin said, "And I've only known you for two days."

"What can I say," Bruce asked, "I'm naturally charming."

"Indeed," Anakin said, "It seems we now have other problems though."

"What problems," Bruce asked.

"Our problems," Master Windu said as he walked over to them, the holographic project hovering above his projection's head.

"Come," Anakin said, "Away from prying ears."

Bruce, Anakin, and Master Windu walked away from the pyre to the edge of where the funeral was taking place.

"You made it to Mustafar," Bruce asked.

"Yes," Master Windu said, "You were right Bruce. Viceroy Gunray has fled, along with the heads of the Separatist leadership."

"What did you find," Bruce asked.

"I'll tell you what we didn't expect to find," Master Windu said, "A full-fledged droid factory."

"Still operating," Bruce asked.

"Fully," Master Windu said, "We encountered some resistance, but very lightly."

"If those are anything like the ones we discovered on Geonosis then who knows what they could have done with it," Anakin asked.

"The question we should be asking master is what have they done with it," Bruce said, "How many droids were those factories able to produce?"

"Tens of thousands an hour," Anakin said.

"If you found it still operating then what _did_ they do with it," Bruce asked, "Tens of thousands times twenty four hours."

"They could have made millions of Super Battle Droids, Destroyers, and B1 and B2 Battle Droids," Master Windu said, "And now that they're gone…"

"They probably have enough droids to invade a small planet," Anakin said.

"They could set up somewhere among the untouched independent systems," Bruce said, "Sit back for only a few weeks, and restart their droid making program."

"If they haven't already," Anakin said, "Not to mention how many engagements we're already involved in among the Outer Rim."

"We have no idea where the Separatist leaders are," Master Windu said, "We have no idea how many droids they have. We don't know how many factories they have. We don't know how many planets are still loyal to them. We don't know what kind of fleet they have. We don't even know where to start looking."

"I other words," Bruce said as he leaned against the side wall, "We're back at square one."

"The war's not over," Anakin said.

"Not by a long shot," Master Windu said.

"We have a lot of work to do," Bruce said, "One thing the Republic needs now are more Clones."

"And more Jedi," Anakin said, "We need to step up training."

"That we do," Master Windu said before looking at Bruce, "Tomorrow, you begin training Bruce how to use the Force, how to use a lightsaber, and you need to get him into a discipline."

"Agreed," Anakin said as he looked at Bruce, "We begin as soon as you wake up tomorrow."

"I'm not afraid," Bruce said, "I'll happily begin as soon as I'm able tomorrow."

 _What do you think_ …


	5. Promotion

**Part 5 – Training**

Master Yoda wasn't kidding when he said that the path Bruce chose to take was difficult.

The first thing that Anakin introduced Bruce to was how to fight, first with wooden training sabers that actually hurt whenever you hit them too hard.

Then came the swords which were long, dulled, single-edged, thirty-nine-inch blades that had almost nothing safe that his hands could hold onto so if he didn't have a solid grip on it, it would often fly out of his hands.

At the end of the first week of training, Bruce walked away with blisters on his palms.

With meditation, Bruce learned to control the pain he felt, he had never known how powerful the Force could have been.

When Anakin moved into using the Force which primarily consisted of moving heavy objects with the force he expected Anakin to start off small.

The first things he asked Bruce to levitate were small balls of metal made of brass, then steel, then cortosis.

The next day he moved onto larger objects, and it continued day after day.

Bruce spent most of his free time in the library while most of his training took place in the combat arena.

Having objects levitate got easier and easier for him, by his first month there he could levitate a few chairs and even a tablet.

His swordsmanship had gotten better and better, he couldn't beat Anakin, but he could fight several of the other apprentices to a standstill in the combat arena.

"You're training has progressed more and more," Anakin said over a sparring match one day.

Their swords made a few light 'clangs' as they smashed against each other, as Bruce sprung forward with an overhand chop Anakin stepped out of the way and placed the edge of his sword against the back of Bruce's neck.

"Never lose your temper," Anakin said, "A cool head always wins a fight."

Bruce straightened up, "So if I want my opponent to lose," Bruce said as he flipped the blade around before coming back at his master, "Try and get them agitated."

"Logic would dictate that," Anakin said as he blocked a swing from Bruce's sword, "But I doubt it would work."

Bruce came back at Anakin with a stab only for Anakin to pin Bruce's blade to the ground, "Why is that," Bruce asked.

"First," Anakin began as he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Never overextend your reach, it makes you venerable, and…" he then pushed on Bruce's shoulder gently sending him onto his back, "Off balance."

"Ok," Bruce said as he stood back up, "Now what about my other question."

"Some people thrive on conflict," Anakin said as he swung at Bruce, only to have his swing blocked.

"Which is why they would seek you out," Bruce said as he blocked a swing from Anakin behind his back, "Such would be the nature of many Sith."

"Exactly," Anakin said as he tried to swing at Bruce only to have Bruce duck underneath the blade.

"So don't rush into conflict," Bruce said, "Try and find a way to make the conflict work for you."

"Precisely," Anakin said as he pointed at Bruce with his sword, "All those hours you spend in the library must be doing you good."

"I find history to be invigorating," Bruce said as swung at Anakin, only to have the swing blocked, and then took a few steps back as Anakin pressed his attack.

"I'm sure your planet has a lot of history," Anakin said.

"Not the kind you'd think," Bruce said as he pressed his own, "Mostly it's about war," he blocked a low swing, "Misunderstanding," he blocked another high swing, "And oppression."

"I can see why you left," Anakin said.

"I couldn't live like that," Bruce said as he blocked an overhead swing, "That's why I left."

"It has nothing to do with that wound on your chest," Anakin asked.

"It does," Bruce said, "But that's a story for another time."

"I can wait," Anakin said as he lowered his blade, "You've improved greatly. I'm impressed."

"Indeed," Master Yoda said as he walked into the room.

"Master Yoda," Anakin said as he and Bruce turned to face him.

"Been practicing, you have," Master Yoda said, "Greatly improved, you are."

"Thank you, master," Bruce said.

"Ready, he is," Master Yoda said.

"Ready for what," Bruce asked.

"For the next phase of your training," Anakin said, "Meet us in Master Yoda's meditation chambers in half an hour."

"Yes, master," Bruce said.

Bruce walked into the room to see Master Yoda and Anakin sitting on opposite sides of the room, and a single meditation chair sat in front of them.

"Come, sit," Master Yoda said, "Time it is."

Bruce sat on the chair, crossing his legs, "To progress, you must show us your commitment to the knowledge of the Jedi," Anakin said.

"The Jedi Code," Master Yoda said, "Recite it."

"There is no Emotion, there is Peace," Bruce began, "There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no Passion, there is Serenity. There is no Chaos, there is Harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force."

"Learned much, I sense you have," Master Yoda said, "Now, further tests we complete."

"You come across a group of thugs attacking a woman and her child," Anakin said, "What do you do?"

"I'd help them flee," Bruce said, "And then try to find out why they were being attacked."

"Interesting," Anakin said, "There is a locked door in front of you. How do you open it?"

"I sense the mechanism inside," Bruce said, "If we move the levers the right way the door should swing open."

"A wise answer, that is," Master Yoda said.

"Now," Anakin said, "You are in combat with another hostile. There is a pause in combat, what do you do?"

"I try to find a spot to exploit," Bruce said, "Maybe with combat, maybe with words."

"Interesting," Anakin said, "Finally, you are the head of an Enclave and discover that many infiltrators have made it to the planet. What do you do?"

"I would try to find a way to discover the identity of these infiltrators," Bruce said.

"Interesting answers, you have given," Master Yoda said, "The path of the Jedi Consular, I suggest you follow."

"I will follow it with pride," Bruce said.

"Good," Anakin said, "Congratulations Bruce, you've been officially made Padawan."

"Time to construct your lightsaber, it is," Master Yoda said.

"Where should we begin," Anakin asked.

"Master, if I may," Bruce said, "There is something I'd like to request."

"Request," Master Yoda asked, "Request what, I ask?"

"I would like permission to go to Jedi Temple on Tython," Bruce said, "And find the ancient forge."

"Forged there, many great lightsabers have been," Master Yoda said, "Would be the first time it was used for thousands of years, it would."

"Plus, there should be plenty of parts he could gather to forge a decent saber," Anakin said.

"A very big responsibility this would be," Master Yoda said, "Take it likely, you should not."

"I won't, Master Yoda," Bruce said.

"Take a ship, you will," Master Yoda said, "Hope you don't get space sick, I do."

Anakin stood up, and walked out before turning toward Bruce, "Come," he said, "Tython isn't a simple speeder ride away."

Bruce and Anakin walked toward the hangar where they found a T-6 Shuttle waiting for them.

"Please tell me you're going to be the pilot for this one," Bruce asked.

"You know it," Anakin said, "Needless to say that since I've only known you for almost a month doesn't give me confidence in your flying."

"I'm not confident in my flying either," Bruce said as they saw R2 following them, "Might I ask why R2 is coming with us," he then turned to R2, "No offense, little guy."

"Master Yoda wanted to see if we could download any of the archives," Anakin said, "There's no better Astro droid in the sector."

"Ok," Bruce said, "All I needed to know."

"Good," Anakin said as they walked up the ramp into the shuttle.

As they sat down in the pilot and co-pilot's seat, Bruce exhaled, "Alright," he said.

"How many ships have you piloted," Anakin asked.

"Counting this shuttle," Bruce asked, "One."

"Excellent," Anakin said as he raised the shuttle, and guided it out of the hanger, and flew off towards their destination.

As they were clearing the atmosphere, Bruce sat back and exhaled with contentment.

"Takes your breath away doesn't it," Anakin asked.

"Yea," Bruce said, "I wonder what's behind those stars?"

"Maybe you and I will see them all," Anakin said.

"Maybe," Bruce said, "Maybe."

R2 beeped and whistled, "Coordinates for Tython are locked in," Anakin said, "Prepare for the jumper to hyperspace."

Anakin grabbed hold of the controls, and gently pushed them forward.

As the ship leaped into hyperspace, Bruce smiled, "Never gets any less awesome," he said.

"Why Tython," Anakin asked.

"Tython is the birthplace of our order," Bruce said, "If it weren't for many great Jedi that passed through the gates of the temple there the Republic might not be standing."

"Indeed," Anakin said.

"Plus, Tython is bound to have some very unique relics," Bruce said.

"No one's set foot on Tython in over half a millennium," Anakin said.

"Why," Bruce asked.

"About one thousand years after Darth Bane established the Rule of Two, the temple became a place where the Jedi's best guardians could be trained," Anakin said, "After the Jedi felt comfortable that there were no credible threats to the Republic they just left."

"They abandoned the place," Bruce asked.

"I'm afraid so," Anakin said, "The birthplace of our Order, and they up and abandoned it."

"Maybe it is not our place to judge," Bruce said, "Not to question the acts of our elders."

"You really are a Counselor," Anakin said.

"Really think we'll be able to find what I need to build a Lightsaber on Tython," Bruce asked.

"We're going to find out," Anakin said.

"No onto one matter," Bruce said, "How am I going to defend myself once I'm down there?"

"What do you mean," Anakin asked.

"According to the datapad I was reading," Bruce said as he pulled out a small datapad, "Tython's native Flesh Raider population has grown up from the mindless primitives they once were, and have began creating a steel-forging society."

"They've started making swords," Anakin asked.

"Yes," Bruce said, "And bows."

"I brought this," Anakin said as he held out a training sword, "Should do for now."

Bruce unsheathed the sword, "It should work," he said, "I suppose you have a plan once we arrive?"

"Yes," Anakin said as he leaned back in his chair, and kicked his feet up on the dash panel.

"You don't want to fill me in on it, do you," Bruce asked.

"Nope," Anakin said, "Not until we arrive."

"Fair enough," Bruce said as he kicked his own feet up.

 _Bakura_ …

Viceroy Gunray paced in front of the conference table while the other members of the Separatists sat at the table.

"Lord Sidious is dead," San Hill said, "Count Dooku is dead, General Grievous is dead. Forgive me for saying so Viceroy, but we are royally kriffed." Kriff is the equivalent of the 'f' word in Star Wars.

"I know," Viceroy Gunray said.

"Then what are we going to do," Passel Argente asked.

"I don't know," Viceroy Gunray said.

"How are we going to build more factories," Wat Tambor asked.

"I don't know," Viceroy Gunray said.

"Who will lead our troops," Archduke Poogle asked.

"I DON'T KNOW," Viceroy Gunray yelled as he slammed his hands onto the table, "I'm not a soldier! We have not faced a situation like this before! We have no Sith leading us, very little operating droid factories, and no more commanders! I understand the situation! We need a leader."

A single droid came over the hologram, "Viceroy," he said, "A Jedi has breached our perimeter."

"What," Viceroy Gunray asked, "Stop this Jedi!"

"Yes Vicer-AAAHHHHH," the droid finished as the sound of a lightsaber going through his chassis.

"We're doomed," Rune Haako said before they heard the sounds of battle outside.

Droids firing, laser bolts being deflected, and lightsabers slicing through droids.

When the sounds of battle stopped, Shu Mai spoke up, "Is it over," she asked in her native language.

The door then flew open to reveal a dark-hooded figure, "Yes," he said as he entered before undoing the latch on his hood, and letting the hood fall to the ground.

The Separatist Council Members' faces froze in shock.

 _Guess who it is…_


	6. Tython Part 1

**Part 6 – Tython Part 1**

Arriving above Tython, there was a sense of calmness between Anakin and Bruce.

"There she is," Anakin said, "The birthplace of our order."

The planet was still green and blue like Earth, but Bruce knew that he couldn't mention that.

"Glorious," Bruce said, "Now can you please let me in on the plan?"

"Yes," Anakin said as he pulled up a map on the Navi-Computer, "We're going to set down here in the…"

"The Gnarls," Bruce said.

"Yes," Anakin said as he then traced his finger along the screen to the temple, "And then we're going to trek over to the temple."

"Then," Bruce asked.

"Then R2 will scan the archives," Anakin said, "See what there is. You will set out for the Ruins of Kaleth. Search for parts of your saber."

"And a crystal," Bruce asked.

"Once you've collected your saber parts, you return to me," Anakin said, "When you get back we'll head off to the Forge together."

"Why not just head straight to the forge," Bruce asked.

"Because I have no idea what will wait for us when we arrive," Anakin said, "If the Forge is surrounded you'll need a lightsaber, not just a sword."

"Sounds simple enough," Bruce said.

"It's anything but," Anakin said, "The Flesh Raiders will be a threat. The Twi'lek pilgrims have moved to the southernmost continent. The Flesh Raiders have essentially taken over the area around the temple."

"What about the temple itself," Bruce asked.

"We're entering the atmosphere," Anakin said as the shuttle started to shake, "The temple was sealed against intruders. Luckily the masters of the old temple sealed the entrance with a special code that R2 downloaded prior to leaving."

"Great," Bruce said, "Now we can get into a nearly four-thousand-year-old structure that hasn't been used in five centuries."

"We have the power of the Force behind us," Anakin said, "We can't fail."

"Landing site right ahead," Bruce said.

"Setting down," Anakin said as he slowly guided the shuttle to the ground.

"Nice and smooth," Bruce said as the shuttle touched down, "Well done, Master."

"Thanks," Anakin said, "Now, let's get to it."

As the three exited the shuttle, Bruce and Anakin instantly knew that they were being watched.

Bruce had the sword holstered at his belt, and R2 was right behind the two of them.

"All seems quiet," Anakin said.

"But isn't that the downside of it all," Bruce asked, "We can't hear them, so we don't know where they are."

"Exactly," Anakin said, "What can you sense?"

Bruce focused as they were walking, "They're following us," Bruce said as he kept walking, "They're in the trees."

"Good work," Anakin said, "Just keep an eye out. They'll wait until we're separated to attack."

The Temple training grounds had seen better days, weather and time had eroded some of the walkways.

The door controls were a little dusty, but R2's access rod was still able to access the control panel with ease.

A few beeps and whistles came from R2 as he turned around to face the two of them, "Does that mean we're in," Bruce asked.

"Yep," Anakin said as the temple doors opened.

As the two of them walked in, the feeling of the conflicting sides of the Force slammed into the two of them like a tidal wave.

"Many Jedi have been through here," Anakin said.

"And many Jedi that walked the path of darkness," Bruce said, "There is much confusion among the Force here."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Anakin said, "I think we just found our basecamp."

"Yep," Bruce said.

R2 followed them inside and used the access panel next to the door to close the door before following them into the atrium.

The enormous Holocron in the center of the room was still floating, the two smaller ones that would usually be floating around it were gently sitting on top.

"Not bad," Bruce said, "A little dusting, a fresh coat of paint, I could see myself training students here."

"You just made Padawan, and you're thinking about becoming a Master," Anakin said, "You are an ambitious one. Reminds me of someone else your age."

"You mean Ahsoka," Bruce asked as the ascended the ramp to the second floor.

Anakin stopped halfway up the stairs, and looked at Bruce, "That's a subject I really don't want to talk about," he said, "Her leaving is… it's a bad memory."

"Don't worry," Bruce said, "You don't want to talk about it, we don't have to."

"Thanks," Anakin said as they walked up to the council chambers entrance.

R2 opened the door to see that the roof had fallen right on top of the table, after clearing the rubble, the only damage the table really had was a large hole in the center

"This is where we set up base camp," Bruce asked.

"Yep," Anakin said as he and Bruce dropped their backpacks, and rolled out their futons on the floor.

"What do we do now," Bruce asked as he sat on the edge of the table.

"We're going to the archives," Anakin said, "We need to see if we can locate a good place to find saber parts."

As the three of them walked into the archives, half of them were mostly untouched while others were still glowing.

Bruce started looking through the archives on his datapad while R2 started searching for any references to lost parts.

As Bruce was studying the lessons of Satele Shan and her ancestors Revan and Bastila, Anakin looked over the map of the valley they were in.

While Anakin was looking over was R2 was downloading, he looked back to see Bruce meditating, his entire body was emitting a glowing golden aura.

"What are you doing," Anakin asked as he walked over to sit in front of Bruce who didn't even acknowledge him, "Bruce," he shook Bruce as hard as he could, the aura died away, and Bruce seized his master's arms, and looked straight into Anakin's eyes, "Master," he said.

"Are you ok," Anakin said, "What were you doing?"

"I was studying the contents of the holocrons," Bruce said as he walked over to a small datapad on the floor behind him, and handed it to Anakin, "I was studying the last Barsen'thor's shielding technique he learned during the resurgence of Lord Vivicar's dark plague," he then started walking around the room, "As I was reading the Barsen'thor's teachings, I realized that the shielding technique he or she mastered was almost impeccably similar to my own unique power. I thought if I reached over I might be able to locate the Barsen'thor's Force Spirit to learn about it."

"And," Anakin asked as he looked at his Padawan.

"I could only detect a voice," Bruce said, "It's been so long since anyone's talked to the spirit that it's lost its form. I couldn't tell if the voice was male or female, but it did teach me how to harness the force within me and transfer it. It might be very similar to what you experienced."

"Did you get a name from the Force Spirit," Anakin asked.

"I almost did," Bruce said as he leaned across the table toward his master, "But somebody woke me up."

"I was worried about you," Anakin said, "I've never seen a meditation technique like that."

"Understandable," Bruce said, "If I walked in, and saw you like that I'd be worried as well."

"What did you learn," Anakin asked.

"The technique comes from inside one's self," Bruce said, "The technique itself exceeds the creation of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant by thousands of years, and requires physical strength. That's the shielding technique of course. Apparently, my ability requires mental strength. It would stand to reason that the more I use, the more and more exhausted I become."

"Sounds reasonable," Anakin said, "But where does that leave us?"

"I don't know," Bruce said, "Yet, but I will. Right now all we can do is continue on our original mission."

"To craft you a lightsaber," Anakin said.

"Yes," Bruce said, "Any leads?"

"R2 seems to have found records that Jedi Padawans buried saber parts around the Ruins of Kaleth and there are some crystals downstairs," Anakin said.

"What are we waiting for," Bruce asked.

"It's up to you," Anakin said, "Only you can decide what kind of color your lightsaber will carry. This is your first mission. It's up to you."

Bruce walked down to the first floor, and into what he deduced (by his time playing Star Wars the Old Republic) that it might have been Jedi Master Orgus Din's quarters.

The first room was mainly droid parts, but the door to the second room was very different.

Bruce walked up, and as he placed his hand against the door, the door shook and split open in the center.

Bruce jumped back, drew his sword, and held it toward the door as a mysterious light inside allowed Bruce to make out Master Din's Force Spirit.

Bruce walked up to him, and Master Orgus looked up at Bruce, "I knew you'd come," he said, "My strength has failed me."

"Orgus Din," Bruce asked.

"You know me," Master Orgus asked.

"This isn't the first time we've met," Bruce said as he knelt in front of him, "Just, not directly."

"The Force holds many mysteries," Master Orgus said, "I have no doubt you are telling the truth young Padawan. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Bruce," he said, "Bruce Kirkwood."

"Bruce," Master Orgus said, "That's a name I haven't heard in many generations. You master is here as well?"

"Upstairs," Bruce said, "I made a request with the head of the Council to come here and construct my lightsaber."

"At the Forge," Master Orgus said, "You follow the same path that many Padawans before you did. But with you… I sense something… more. I have not felt the kind of Force Power I sense in you since my own Padawan. Your master is lucky to have you as a student."

"Thank you, Master Orgus," Bruce said, "He has many things to teach me, but I suspect that maybe I have a few things to teach him as well."

Master Orgus chuckled a little, "We really have met before," he said, "You have the same quip as my last Padawan. I can't help you as I could back then, but I think I can give you an edge over the Sith," he then turned towards a small Cortosis chest against the right wall.

As the chest slowly opened, a completely flawless, glowing coopery-yellow crystal ascended from the chest, and levitated in front of Bruce, "Amazing," Bruce said.

"This crystal was left behind when Tython was abandoned for Coruscant," Master Orgus said, "It's been sitting in here with me for over a thousand years," the crystal then levitated into Bruce's hands, "Now it seems it's found its home."

"I will protect this with my life," Bruce said, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Master Orgus said as he stood up with Bruce, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Now go young Padawan, and make sure you close the door on the way out."

Bruce turned around, and as he walked to the exit, and turned around to close it, he saw Master Orgus waving goodbye before the door closed, and he went back to sitting on the floor.

Bruce gripped the crystal tight in his hand and walked back up to the second floor where his Master was preparing dinner.

"There you are," Anakin said as he looked up at Bruce, "You've been gone a while."

"Sorry," Bruce said as he held up his crystal, "Just being careful."

"May I," Anakin asked as he held his hand out to Bruce who placed the crystal in his hand, "A copper crystal? That's rare."

"I didn't know that," Bruce said, "What's for dinner?"

"Republic Rations," Anakin said as he tossed Bruce a nutrition bar.

"Tomorrow we set out for Kaleth," Bruce asked.

"Yep," Anakin said, as he handed Bruce his crystal, "From what I can tell, you are going to have one magnificent lightsaber."

"All thanks to your training," Bruce said, "And your guidance."

"Indeed," Anakin said, "You've been doing well. Maybe we need to discuss sending you on combat missions."

"With the clones," Bruce asked.

"Yes," Anakin said, "The war's still going on."

"Maybe we'll find a place for me," Bruce said.

"Indeed," Anakin said, "One more Jedi could tip the scale."

The nutrition bar was almost completely flavorless and crunchy, almost like eating edible chalk.

The water was pretty decent and had a very refreshing quality, but the same could not be said about their futons which were about as comfortable as sleeping on a solid granite floor with nothing more than a blanket and a pillow.

 _Coruscant_ …

"It's a shame Anakin's not back," Obi-Wan said as he walked the halls of the temple with Masters Windu and Yoda, "I would have enjoyed meeting his new Padawan."

"You'll meet him when they return from Tython," Master Windu said, "Right now we have to decide what to do with Grievous's parts."

"His parts are just droid modifications," Obi-Wan said, "Without his organs, they're basically useless."

"Agree with you, I do," Yoda said as he hovered in his small chair next to them, "But what to do with the remainder, the question is."

"We could repurpose them," Obi-Wan said, "Use them to help the future generation create their lightsabers."

"An interesting idea," Master Windu said, "Meanwhile we should cremate the current body."

"Show respect," Obi-Wan said, "He was a difficult enemy."

"Indeed," Master Yoda said, "Indeed. Now, onto more immediate concerns. Without a pupil, you are, Master Kenobi. Time to take on a new student, it is."

"Who is to be my new student," Obi-Wan asked.

"That's for you to decide," Master Windu said as they approached the training grounds to see the Apprentices and Padawans training in the courtyards below them, "You have many to chose from. You might want to begin your evaluations."

 _Do you have any suggestions on what Obi-Wan's new student should be? Post a review with what you thought of the chapter with your character's race, gender, and backstory, and I'll choose one to introduce in the story._


	7. Tython Part 2

**Part 7 – Tython Part 2**

The next morning Bruce awoke to the feeling of R2 nudging him, "Morning R2," Bruce said as he sat up before looking around the room, "Where's Anakin?"

R2 beeped and whistled before turning around, which meant that R2 wanted Bruce to follow him.

Bruce stood up, and strapped his sword to his belt before following R2 into the archives where Anakin was messaging Master Yoda, "He's been doing well," he said, "He seems to have found a way to learn more about his technique."

"A very good report, this is," Master Yoda said as Bruce walked into the room, "Join us, Padawan."

Bruce walked up to his Master's side, and took a seat next to him, "I have absolutely no clue how you knew I was here," Bruce said.

"Surprised, you'd be," Master Yoda said, "How much I know."

"Indeed," Bruce said.

"Your mission," Master Yoda said, "How goes it?"

"We've downloaded as much as we can from the archives," Bruce said, "We also know that there are parts to build my lightsaber in the Ruins of Kaleth."

"Then begin at once, you should," Master Yoda said, "Need to talk, your master and I need to."

"Of course," Bruce said as he stood up, "I will return soon."

"See you when you get back," Anakin said.

As Bruce walked out, R2 followed him, "Not this time R2," Bruce said as he held out his hand to the small droid, "The Flesh Raiders don't take kindly to droids. I have to do this myself."

Bruce walked outside, and he knew that the Flesh Raiders were watching him as he made his way up the valley to the Ruins of Kaleth, he was suddenly greeted by the unwelcome scent of Guild spray.

They were most defiantly in mating season because when a Guild marks their territory it's because they're looking for mates.

The signs of life were pretty obvious when Bruce arrived, there was a small fire pit set up with scraps of what appeared to be food scattered around the pit.

Bruce walked up to the Ruins to see lightsaber marks running in multiple directions across the entrance, the scattered, rusted bodies, heads, arms, and legs of the Kaleth guardians were scattered all throughout the ruins.

As he began looking around the ruins, something happened he was expecting to happen since he arrived on Tython: four Flesh Raiders jumped out of nowhere and circled him.

The reports were accurate, the Flesh Raiders wore steel armor, and carried steel weapons.

"Hu-man," one of them said.

"Did you just call me 'human'," Bruce asked.

"Yes," he said, "Finally, a challenge."

He came at Bruce with an overhand chop to which Bruce went under the chop, drawing his sword, and slashing the Flesh Raider across the stomach.

The Flesh Raider bent over to grab the wound only for Bruce to come back in and cleave the alien across the back, dropping him against the grassy ground, dead.

He turned around just as another Flesh Raider shoot at him with a steel-tipped arrow.

The force allowed him to slow down, he dodged the blade and sliced it right down the middle of the arrow's body.

He then charged at the three Flesh Raiders shooting at him with bows.

The first one barely had time to pull out his own weapon before Bruce sliced him across the chest with his sword.

As he spun his sword around, one of the archers had just drawn his axe only to have Bruce knock the large weapon out of his hand, spin around, and stab the creature through the stomach.

The final one had drawn a large steel sword and swung only for Bruce to block it, and come back at him with a swift slice.

The swing was blocked and countered by an overhand chop, Bruce blocked it, and spun around with a backhand swing.

The swing was blocked, and the Flesh Raider kicked Bruce forward who landed on his chest, and then slid between the creature's legs as he came down with a stab, his sword embedding itself eight inches into the dirt.

Bruce sliced the Flesh Raider's legs, dropping him to his knees, and embedded the blade in the creature's skull, killing him.

The creature fell on the sword and snapped the blade clean in half.

What Bruce saw on the sword was something he wasn't expecting to find: the hilt of his blade must have been taken off of a lightsaber because when he fell forward, it snapped off, revealing it was metal and wrapped in leather, but it was hollow on the inside, and there was only one thing that could have fit inside.

That was one piece down, he already had the guts for the saber, now all he needed was a pommel, switch, pommel, and emitter.

Bruce continued through the ruins, and he kept thinking to himself, "If these walls could talk, what would they say?"

The simplest of things sent Bruce's mind running with questions, he bent down, and picked up one of the guardian's heads, what was this robot's story? How did it get decapitated? Who or what was it fighting?

Bruce had so many questions, but he needed to keep looking for saber parts, and he found just what he was looking for in the hand of the guardian who was decapitated: a saber emitter that had was shaped like a mushroom with two metal rings on the bottom and halfway up towards the head, and had a white finish.

It was almost like when he and his family would go to the beach, and pick up shells in the sand.

His mother would then take them home, and try to make necklaces out of them.

He sat down and exhaled, his family was probably over his death right about now, he opened his jacket, and looked down at the scar on his chest, it was perfectly circular, about the size of a penny, and the skin around it had spiked outwards.

As he ran his hand over the scar he could feel the twisting pattern that was a given with bullets as if someone had stabbed him with a corkscrew, and twisted.

As he felt the tears coming he heard a series of beeps and whistles from his right, and turned to see R2 driving up to him, "R2, what are you doing here," he asked, "I told you to stay behind."

R2 beeped and whistled which Bruce thought was, "Master Anakin told me to come."

"Let me see if I understand you," Bruce said, "Two beeps for yes, one beep for no. Master Skywalker wanted you to come with me," R2 beeped twice, "You said I told you to stay behind," two more beeps, "He said you thought it would be beneficial," another two beeps, "And here you are," two final beeps.

R2 beeped again, which Bruce didn't really understand, but he thought it was, "I can be useful."

"I guess there's no harm in having a sidekick," Bruce said as he rubbed R2 across the top of his dome.

R2 beeped excitedly which Bruce took as, "Let's get started."

"Come on," Bruce said as he ushered R2 to follow him.

Bruce and R2 went around collecting the pieces for his new lightsaber, really it only took a few hours for them to find the rest of the parts.

"I'd say that's enough," Bruce said as he stuffed the power cell into his pack, "You ready to head back?"

R2 beeped in agreement, as they were heading there was an eerie atmosphere about the walk back.

R2 beeped solemnly which Bruce took as, "I'm scared."

"Don't worry buddy," Bruce said as he ushered R2 to move closer to him, "I'll keep you safe."

As they were cresting the hill to return to the temple, they heard the sound of a lightsaber crackling.

Bruce and R2 ran toward the sound of the saber and saw Anakin battling a large group of Flesh Raiders.

As Anakin deflected the first blow, he spun around to block the strike from another strike from a large Flesh Raider, he then pushed the Flesh Raider's blade aside and turned around to slash one of the Raiders across the chest.

He turned around to block one of them, but just before another could bring his sword down, a single-edged blade blocked the swing, and a force-charged hand sent him flying backward.

"What took you so long," Anakin asked.

"Sorry master, I couldn't find a saber emitter that I liked," Bruce said as he deflected another blow from a second Flesh Raider, then swung high, the blade making sparks as it skated across his opponent's blade.

"Didn't know you were so vain about it," Anakin said as he brought his lightsaber down on top of his Flesh Raider's sword, knocking it outside, and allowing Anakin to slice the Flesh Raider across the chest, dropping him like a stone.

Bruce deflected the Flesh Raider's incoming blow, elbowed him in the chest, and back-handed him, briefly disorienting him before driving the blade through the creature's chest, "Only when it comes to weapons," he said.

Anakin bunted the final Flesh Raider on the top of his skull with the pommel of his saber, pushed the blade aside, and in one slice took the Flesh Raider's head clean off.

"Your training has paid off," Anakin said as he deactivated his lightsaber, and slid it onto his belt.

"Doubt words were going to pay off against things that have drank home-made stimulates for thousands of years and picked on Twi'leks," Bruce said, "I think I'm ready to head off to the forge."

"Let me see your components," Anakin said as he rolled out a small cloth on the stairs of the temple.

As Bruce placed each component down in front of his master, Anakin went to work examining them, "I often find myself wondering about these pieces," Bruce said, "And where they came from."

"I found it is often best not to dwell on such ideologies," Anakin said, "You won't worry so much about the weapon, but rather how to hold it."

"That a lesson," Bruce asked.

"That's a yes," Anakin said, "And what's also a yes is that you're ready to head off to the forge. We're finally going to construct your lightsaber."

"Then what are we waiting for," Bruce asked.

"Nothing," Anakin said as he and Bruce began gathering up the materials for his saber, and set off, R2 on their tails.

"I kind of like this planet," Bruce said as he looked around the wilderness they were walking in, "Very peaceful."

"I know what you mean," Anakin said, "Maybe I should raise my children on a planet like this."

"Leave the Jedi order," Bruce asked.

"Never," Anakin said, "Maybe take some time away, figure out a way to raise my kids without the Council knowing."

"Maybe reaching out to Obi-Wan might help," Bruce said, "He is the grandfather after all."

"Grandfather," Anakin asked.

"He's the closest thing you've had to a father," Bruce said, "You two have been through hell together. He puts up with you so that's one thing."

"Oh very funny Kirk," Anakin said as he slightly pushed Bruce away.

"Kirk," Bruce asked as he looked at Anakin when they entered the cave that would lead them to the Forge Remnants, "You're gonna remind me of an old friend back on Earth."

"Old friend," Anakin asked.

"His name was Jim," Bruce said, "He used to call me 'Captain Kirk' as a sort of honorary title."

"Someone you two know," Anakin asked.

"A cultural icon on my planet," Bruce said, "He was a fictional character that was a part of a fictional story. Used to solve problems, save civilizations, charm women, and blah, blah, blah."

"Indeed," Anakin said, "Has a nice ring to it."

The Forge Remnants were exactly how Bruce remembered them from the game, dilapidated, war-torn, and completely creepy, but weirdly there were no Flesh Raiders in sight.

The ancient war-droid they passed by was exactly how it was left in the game, fully disabled, and from what they could sense, completely powerless.

The final approach to the forge was more picturesque than the game made it out to be, over to the right the cliffs gave a very nice view of deep green valley that had a small river running through it, and off to the left was the view of a large field that had Guilds roaming in herds.

Up ahead was the forge, unused for a millennium and a half, but still magnificent, "Here we are my young Padawan," Anakin said as he put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Go ahead."

Bruce ascended the stairs to the forge, he could have sworn he heard the Force Suite song playing somewhere in the background.

As he stood before the forge, he placed the components on the table in front of him, and remembering the game said, "This weapon will be a light in the darkness."

As he finally placed the crystal down on the top of the forge, Bruce couldn't help but smile as he knelt down, and focused on the parts lying on the surface in front of him.

The crystal levitated first, the housing chamber was next, then the power matrix, the power conductor, the focusing lens, the emitter, the grip, the pommel, then finally the activation switch, and the entire saber just twisted together.

Bruce stood up as the saber levitated toward him, and as he gripped it, it was unlike anything he had ever felt, just power in such a small package. As he activated it, the small jolt of the weapon igniting was like a small pop. Raising the weapon above his head, he felt the weapon emitting a small hum as he let his own force flow into the weapon, the blade at the very base of the emitter glowing brightly.

It was then that Bruce turned around to see that a small group of Flesh Raiders was coming up the hill toward them with a small group of Twi'leks that they had apparently beaten to a pulp because they were bruised and battered.

Bruce put away his saber and walked down the steps to stand next to Anakin.

"Head-thing talk," the leader said, "Jeh-dai leave, other dies."

"Ok, ok," the head Twi'lek said, "He says he wants your master to leave, that you killed most of his warriors and he wants retribution."

Bruce looked towards him, and spoke, "Is that what he really wants," he asked, "Retribution for his warriors, or for his wounded pride? You seem like a proud warrior, and what are you reduced to," he pointed at the Twi'leks, "Kidnapping innocents, dragging warriors to their deaths," he looked back at the two Flesh Raiders who wore blank expressions on their faces, "I bet you these two are only here because you promised them something."

"He offered them us," the red female Twi'lek said as she looked up at him.

The head Flesh Raider walked up to them and raised his sword to kill her, only for a bright yellow blade appear right over her, blocking the strike.

"Touch one of those Twi'leks, and I'll take your arm," Bruce said as he swung sideways, and gathering a small amount of force in his hand pushed the Flesh Raider backwards, he then looked at the two other Flesh Raiders, "He promised you Twi'leks," he walked up to them before extinguishing his lightsaber, "He can't even kill one of them while I'm here. So how can he kill me? You've been lied to. You don't want to throw your lives away, I can see it in your eyes."

The two Flesh Raiders looked at each other before turning around and walking away.

"Traitors," the head Flesh Raider said before attacking Bruce.

Bruce deflected the incoming overhead chop, then the wild downwards swing before swinging downwards, having his blow blocked by the Flesh Raider's blade.

The next swing came from the Flesh Raider's sword as he tried to go at Bruce's legs, Bruce deflected the blade, and swung upwards, the blade was rather clumsily blocked which gave Bruce an opening.

Bruce stepped into the swing, bringing the Flesh Raider's sword into his arm's reach, and then in one move cleaved the sword at the hilt, separating the blade from the grip.

The Flesh Raider staggered backwards, his sword was gone, but he still pressed the attack, trying to grab Bruce, only for him to drive the full length of the blade through his chest.

As he fell backwards, Bruce extinguished his blade, and slid it onto the slot on his belt before hearing his master clapping.

"Very good," Anakin said as he approached his student, "You're training has paid off."

"Thank you, Master," Bruce said as he bowed slightly.

"Great for you," one of the Twi'leks said, "Now can you get us out of here."

"Sorry," Bruce said as he walked over to the Twi'leks, and using the force popped the lock on their cuffs.

"Thanks for the save," the female Twi'lek said as she stood up, rubbing her wrists, "I didn't know that the Jedi were still using the forge."

"This is a special occasion," Anakin said, "We're here to construct a lightsaber and be on our way."

"Before we go, we do owe you our lives," the head Twi'lek said, "Is there anything we can do in return?"

"Just be safe," Anakin said.

"Thank you both," the red female Twi'lek said before kissing Anakin's hands before turning to Bruce, turning his head slightly sideways, and kissing him on the check.

As they turned and left, Bruce brushed his hand across his cheek as Anakin slapped him on the back, "You've learned a lot from me haven't you," Anakin asked.

"I've learned a bit," Bruce said.

"Come on," Anakin said as he gestured toward their entrance, "Let's get back to Coruscant."

 _How was that_ …


End file.
